Misdemeanor
by SassySunshine-PlsReadProfile
Summary: This is a random one-shot that popped into my head. You're going to have to read it to find out what happens! CGI AxB


Misdemeanor  
>by Chipettegirl10<p>

The clouds rumbled with thunder and lightning illuminated the sky. Rain poured like tears from weeping angels, flooding the roads and sidewalks. Puddles were becoming lakes. Everything was slippery and wet, drenched by the unrelenting water falling from the sky above. Trees and their leaves bent over just a little more, the soaked-up water bogging them down.

Alvin Seville was trying his best to get home from school. He had stayed late for football practice. Two hours ago it was bright and sunny, so practice went on. But that was before a surprise rain came. And now Alvin was trying to get home before he could get swept away by the forming currents in the road.

"This is idiotic. I should've just had Dave pick me up like I insisted. But no, the weather was so nice; I decided to walk for once. Never again will I walk home," Alvin was muttering to himself. Another flash of lightning appeared and that's when he heard a scream from some distance behind him. He whirled around to see his enemy and, as of right now, houseguest, Brittany, frozen in fear by the raging storm. "What are you doing here?" he called to the chipette, who was shivering with no coat on.

"Same as y-you!" Brittany replied. "I thought i-it w-would be n-nice to w-walk home t-t-today after cheerleading practice!" Alvin rolled his eyes. "Good for you. Now what's with all the screaming?" he asked. "I-I-I've never told anyone why and I'm not starting now. It's too embarrassing," Brittany responded. Alvin shook his head and turned his focus back to getting home. "Fine," he said. Another flash of lightning suddenly appeared, accompanied by rolling thunder. Brittany screamed again. Alvin turned back around. "Are you afraid of thunderstorms?" Alvin asked. Brittany nodded slowly, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she waited for Alvin to mercilessly tease her and lecture her on how pathetic that was.

Alvin unexpectedly walked over to Brittany and placed his jacket on her, revealing his red hoodie underneath. Brittany shook her head. "K-Keep your jacket," she shivered. "No, take it. You're wearing a tank top and a skirt while I've got a hoodie on underneath," Alvin replied. _What am I saying? I don't like her, she's my enemy!_

"Thanks Alvin," Brittany whispered. She jumped when she heard thunder. Alvin placed a paw on her shoulder. "Relax…and it's natural to be afraid of thunderstorms…," he said. Brittany grinned slightly. "Thanks, Alvin…" That was when Ryan drove by in his new car, splashing the chipmunks. He laughed out his open passenger window.

"SUCKERS!" he yelled. "Oooh, I hate him SO much!" Brittany said. Alvin squeezed her shoulder. "Don't let him get to ya," he stated. Brittany nodded. "So…how was football…?" she asked. Alvin scowled. "I've got a big bruise thanks to the jerk we were just talking about. He threw the football at me purposely when I wasn't paying attention."

"That must've hurt," Brittany commented. Alvin nodded. "I had to sit on the bench for twenty minutes," he replied. Another flash of lightning came with a rumble of thunder, and the rain started pouring harder than it was. "We should get going faster," Brittany said. The two chipmunks started running down the sidewalk when Brittany tripped and fell. Alvin turned around. "Brittany, are you alright?" he asked. Brittany shook her head and grabbed her right arm. Alvin helped her off the ground. "We need to get home," Alvin said. Brittany sniffed in reply, holding her throbbing arm. "I wish I had brought my motorbike," Alvin said. "It's alright Alvin," Brittany said. Alvin shook his head. "No, no it's not," he shot back. "If I had brought it we could've rode it home." "It's fine Alv—WHOA!" Brittany cried. She slipped again, this time falling into Alvin. Their lips crashed together. _I'M KISSING MY ENEMY!_ Alvin screamed in his head. _HOW THE HECK DID THIS HAPPEN?_

A look of panic and alarm flashed over the two chipmunks' faces. "S-s-s-sorry!" Brittany stammered. Alvin was still dazed. _It's against my self to kiss her. She's my enemy! So why did I enjoy that? _He was thinking. Before his mind could register what was happening, Alvin kissed Brittany freely again. Brittany's eyes widened, in surprise and delight. When Alvin pulled away he was smiling like an idiot. _My misdemeanor act…a misdemeanor kiss…_


End file.
